Wade Duck
Wade Duck (voiced by Howard Morris) is the tritagonist and the "cowardly craven duck" of U.S. Acres. Physical Appearance Wade is a white, domestic mallard. He shares his characteristic behavior with his blue and pink lifebuoy, which has a miniature head at the front. The recurring joke is the lifebuoy's head imitating his facial expression and what direction he's looking to match his own. Unlike the other characters, Wade's eyebrows float above his head. Personality His good nature is sometimes shadowed by his overwhelming hypochondria and pantophobia, which ranges from chocolate doughnuts to finding out that it's Tuesday, and especially includes flying and rain. Wade is so scared of drowning that he constantly wears a kiddie pool inner tube. Wade can be easily driven into an incoherent raving of fear, especially by Roy, who likes to pull pranks on him. However, despite his massive fears (714 separate phobias, according to Edward R. Furrow), he cares very deeply about his friends, and whenever they would need him, he would muster up the courage to go and save them. Wade also has a tendency of pronouncing silent letters in many words (i.e. 'ansWer', 'parmesEan', 'LincoLn', anGel') or saying a Spanish word in his sentences. Trivia *In the August 30, 1995 Garfield strip, Jon is seen wearing Wade's inner tube. *He appears in the game Scary Scavenger Hunt II: Donuts of Doom in the gallery hall giving some details of advice to Garfield. *In the cartoon version, in Once Upon a Time Warp, Wade's been trying to get his five dollars back from Roy for 14 years. It's not clear what relationship they had, before they moved to the farm (friends, frenemies, love/hate friendship, etc.), but it seems that Roy and Wade knew each other for 14 years or so. In "Holiday Happening", Roy says he's Wade's uncle, though he may have been just mocking. Wade in "Temp Trouble" called him 'pal'. And in Jack II - The Rest of the Story, he called Roy 'Br'er Rooster' (Brother). *In the cartoon version, although Wade has numerous fears, he is, ironically, usually not afraid to argue with Roy. Appearances Garfield and Friends Season 1 *Wanted: Wade *Unidentified Flying Orson *Banana Nose *Shell Shocked Sheldon *Wade: You're Afraid *The Bad Sport *The Worm Turns *Return of Power Pig *Keeping Cool *Short Story *National Tapioca Pudding Day *Shy Fly Guy *I Like Having You Around! Season 2 *The Impractical Joker *Grabbity *Scrambled Eggs *Fortune Kooky *Goody-Go-Round *Double Oh Orson *Show Stoppers *Sleepytime Pig *Rooster Revenge *Hogcules *No Laughing Matter *First Aid Wade *Mud Sweet Mud *Origin of Power Pig *Barn of Fear *Swine Trek *Gort Goes Good *The Bear Facts (cameo) *Nothing To Be Afraid Of *Hogcules II *Little Red Riding Egg *Shelf Esteem *Hamelot *Flop Goes the Weasel *Cock-a-Doodle Dandy *Hog Noon *The Mail Animal (Cameo) *Peanut-Brained Rooster Season 3 *The Bunny Rabbits is Coming! *Cock-A-Doodle Duel *Barn of Fear II *Orson Goes On Vacation *Secrets of the Animated Cartoon *Orson's Diner *Much Ado About Lanolin *Ben Hog *Read Alert *Quack to the Future *Mystery Guest *The Legal Eagle *Cornfinger *The Orson Awards *Robin Hog *Orson in Wonderland *The Well Dweller *Election Daze Season 4 *Big Bad Buddy Bird *An Egg-Citing Story *Birthday Boy Roy *Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Wade *Weatherman Wade *Over the Rainbow *Fast Food *Orson at the Bat *Sly Spy Guy *The Ugly Duckling *For Butter or Worse *Fan Clubbing *Bedtime Story Blues *The Son Also Rises *It's a Wonderful Wade Season 5 *Rainy Day Robot *The Wolf Who Cried Boy *Forget-Me-Not Newton *The Name Game *Stark Raven Mad *Badtime Story *The Bo Show *Make Believe Moon *Sooner or Later *The Caverns of Cocoa *Jack II - The Rest of the Story *Once Upon a Time Warp *Who Done It? *Gross Encounters *Roy Gets Sacked *A Mildly Mental Mix-Up Season 6 *The Incredibly Stupid Swamp Monster *Uncle Roy to the Rescue *What's It All About, Wade? *''Snow Wade and the 77 Dwarfs'' **Snow Wade and the 77 Dwarfs Part 1 **Snow Wade and the 77 Dwarfs Part 2 *Fine Feathered Funny Man *How Now, Stolen Cow? *Payday Mayday *A Little Time Off *Return of The Incredibly Stupid Swamp Monster *The Life and Times of the Lasagna Kid (cameo) *The Midnight Ride of Paul Revere's Duck *Winter Wonderland *Mind Over Melvin *Holiday Happening *Hare Force Season 7 *''Grape Expectations'' **Grape Expectations Part 1 **Grape Expectations Part 2 *Temp Trouble *Double Trouble Talk (Mentioned) *''Egg Over Easy'' **Egg Over Easy Part 1 **Egg Over Easy Part 2 *The Discount of Monte Cristo *Daydream Doctor *Kiddie Korner *The Thing in the Box *The Old Man of the Mountain *The Farmyard Feline Philosopher *If It's Tuesday, This Must Be Alpha Centauri *Deja Vu *Newsworthy Wade *The Monster Who Couldn't Scare Anybody Duck, Wade Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Male Characters Category:Birds Category:U.S. Acres Characters Category:Garfield and Friends Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animals